thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Zain Nadir
Zain spent two years on the beat in Stoke Newington before joining Covert Operations. Exceptional and specialising in undercover work, Zain was extremely driven and ambitious, and preferred thinking with his head. Zain is a second generation British Muslim. He has an estranged relationship with his parents, Rafi and Carmen. Zain's sister died years ago from a drug overdose, although Zain later tells Kristen Shaw that she was killed in a car crash, in order to retain his cover. He frequently states that the death of his sister, Jessica, is the reason he joined the police. When Superintendent Adam Okaro launches "Operation Mercury" on the Cole Lane Estate, an operation focusing on targeting drug crime, PC Lance Powell identifies a suspected drug dealer known as Adi Mateen. Desperate to catch Mateen, Lance keeps a close eye on him, which leads to him witnessing a drug dealing taking place between Mateen and the Superintendent. When Okaro does not turn in the drugs to custody, Powell begins to suspect that his own Superintendent may be corrupt. He does not have much time to mull it over, however, before he and Mateen are confronted by teenager Jordan Tomlin, who is armed with a gun. At that moment, Mateen reveals himself as an undercover policeman, DC Zain Nadir, working to infiltrate a big-time drug baron. Zain is able to convince Jordan not to use the gun, and he is arrested shortly after fleeing the scene. Zain continues with his undercover operation and is almost gunned down, unaware of the fact that in the short time, the disappeared Tomlin tipped off the drug baron about him being a policeman. Shortly afterwards, Zain accepts a post offered by DCI Jack Meadows as a DC in the fictional Sun Hill CID. While not straight down the line corrupt, Zain is known to bend the rules and distort the truth to benefit himself on more than one occasion. Meadows realises he needs to be tamed, if he is to be kept in CID, and he intends on keeping a close eye on him. Zain's experience on the streets means he is constantly slipping back into undercover mode, and he finds his habit of making up stories from his past a tough one to break. Zain is often considered courageous but reckless, always sailing close to the wind. In the second live episode, in which Sun Hill station is under siege, Zain goes against all protocol and risks his life by speeding across the road from the station in a car along with DS Phil Hunter as a gunman fires shots at them. There is a more sensitive side to Zain as he works on a few CSU cases with DS Ramani DeCosta, in particular one involving female genital cutting. Although he is more dynamic than Ramani in securing a result, he is still diligent and professional. Towards the end, Zain had "turned native" and is feeding false information to his superiors and officers from the Serious Organised Crime Agency (SOCA). The Sun Hill team are preparing to foil a major drugs deal between Kristen Shaw and the Colombians at a false location, and Zain sneaks off to Kristen's bar and updates Kristen and her business partner, Paul Haskew, on the team's movements, and after betraying his team he and Kristen escape the country, just as evidence of his lying becomes evident. After watching Kristen shoot PC Honey Harman dead Zain throws the body in the canal. Honey is pulled out a few days later and Zain helps DCI Meadows and DS Hunter catch Kristen. He is then imprisoned for 10 years. He shows great remorse for his actions, mostly for Honey's death but also for betraying Phil, who he described as his best mate in years. Zain returned to The Bill briefly during December 2007, when Jack Meadows comes across him in jail. For saving his life during an armed situation, Meadows tells Zain he will arrange for him to serve the rest of his sentence at an open prison. Service Record Family and Relationships Family: *'Father: Rafi Nadir' *'Mother: Carmen Nadir' *'Sister:' Jessica Nadir (deceased) Relationships *'Ex-Girlfriend:' Kristen Shaw Major Storylines *'Undercover as drug dealer' *'Siege at Sun Hill, held hostage' *'Undercover as bent cop' *'Assists CID from prison to ensnare a drug dealer and escaped convict' Nadir, Zain Nadir, Zain Nadir, Zain Nadir, Zain Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Criminals